Getting to know each other
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Short story/ Dave and Joy share, while getting to know each other. May be multiple stories.


**Getting to know each other:**

**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss/Joy story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **Usually I write a live Strauss but for this one to work she needs to be gone.** **I am going to like writing Joy, her husband and Kai into my stories.**

**I may write several stories of Dave and Joy getting to know one another.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

He'd showed them to their rooms then told them to make themselves at home; he needed to return a few calls. This was the first time they'd visited him in Virginia, usually he went to San Francisco. Joy Struthers walked slowly through her father's house taking in the atmosphere, the décor and little touches that made this larger structure his home. On the fireplace in the sitting area off the kitchen sat a small Eiffel Tower, smiling as she picked it up, wondering if he kept it as a reminder of her mother and their time together. Placing it back in the spot from which she removed it, she moved into the kitchen. He'd told her he loved to cook and this kitchen was definitely one made for cooking. She couldn't wait cook with him.

Strolling into the living room, again she smiled as her husband and son played ninja turtles on the plush carpet covered floor. Joy turned to explore more, when something caught her eye. On the fireplace mantle was one lone picture among the various items that she figured were reminders of his adventures. Picking up the photo, she knew it was taken the first weekend he'd spent in San Francisco. She was standing between Tony and her dad. Dave was holding Kai and he was beaming with pride. She gently touched the glass, remembering how much that weekend meant. How much it meant that he wanted to know her, her husband and son. He hadn't rejected her; actually he was fighting for a relationship with her and her family. Putting the frame back in its spot she headed down the hall, past the bathroom, past the dining room to the open door at the end.

Peering inside she saw him sitting at his desk, another framed photo in his hand and deep in thought with a cheerless expression. As she approached, David Rossi didn't even look up; he was whispering softly to the picture. "She's amazing, Erin. You'd love her and Kai…You would've been a wonderful grandmother to him."

Sliding up on the desk beside him, Joy took the picture for his hands. "She's beautiful, Dad. She must be important to you, but why the sadness?"

"Oh, kiddo, long story." He told her putting the picture back on his desk in its place of honor.

"Dad, tell me…please. I want to know everything about you. From the look in your eyes and placement of the photo she is a crucial part of your life."

"Was…she was murdered almost two years ago." Dave said standing, taking his daughters hand and sitting on the large leather sofa. "Her name was Erin. I meet her not long after I found out Hayden had moved on. We started out okay, but then things began to fall apart. She had an agenda all her own, Erin was hell bent on getting to the top of the FBI and she didn't care who she destroyed. She was happy when I retired and livid when I came out of retirement. She wanted to destroy me and my team. After a couple years something changed, the feeling of hate we had began turning into something else. She began to mellow. I found out she had a drinking problem and was in rehab. I decided to go see her, when I did I saw another side of Erin Strauss. I liked that side and we began a friendship. After she got out, I realized she needed someone and I wanted to be that person. One thing led to another and we started spending weekends together in nice hotels. After JJ's wedding, the team came to realize she wasn't the ice queen she used to be and began to accept her as one us. Our relationship changed also and we spent all our time together when I was home. She moved in here. I told myself I wouldn't fall in love again, but I did. I fell hard for the new Erin."

Placing her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Dad. If you don't want to finish its okay."

"We were working on a case where someone was copying cases we'd solved. Erin went with us to New York. We solved that case; she went back to the hotel. Aaron and I stayed behind to finish up some things, when I got to her room it was in shambles. The Replicator, the copycat, had forced her to drink and had drugged her. We found her on a bench a couple blocks away. Hotch got to her first. She died in his arms, I was too late." He sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I was too late."

"I'm sorry she died, you've seemed to have lost several important people the past few years."

"It's a part of life, kiddo and even more so when you're in this line of work."

Sitting up to look him in the eye, "can I ask you a question?" Seeing him nod, "did she love you?"

"Yes, she did. She told me, her children told me and she changed. Erin told me once she fought to stay sober for her, she needed to stay sober for herself and her children, but she changed from being a spiteful bitch to a caring woman for me. She said she realized in rehab when I visited that she was developing feeling and knew if she didn't change, I would never return those feelings. So she stayed sober for her but changed for me. In my opinion to change that much for someone is the greatest way to show them love."

Joy leaned in and kissed Dave's cheek, "Thank you for sharing that with me, Dad. I know it can't be easy."

"Honey, I can't just share the good things with you. If I am going to let you in and be a father, I have to share the not so good also."

Before he could go on they both heard footsteps racing down the hall, looking up as two year old Kai came running into the room, jumping into Rossi's lap. "Papaw, you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Is Kai hungry?" Dave asked the little boy.

Nodding his head, "I hungry, Papaw hungry?" he asked again.

Laughing, "What does Kai want to eat?" Dave asked looking up at Tony who had walked in the room.

Looking from his mom, to his grandfather, "Pizza!"

"Well, pizza it is." Dave stood, bringing the toddler with him, pulling his daughter to her feet. "I know a great Italian place that has wonderful pizza, they even let the kids make their own and a full menu for those that would like something different. "

"Do they play Tony Bennett?" Joy asked giggling.

As they headed out the door, Tony reached for Joy's hand asking. "Did you learn something new about him today looking around his house?"

"Yes I did, but I learned more from talking to him." She smiled at her dad as he put her son in his car seat.

Both knew they had a long road ahead, but he was looking forward to what they would learn tonight, tomorrow and in the future. Morgan was right a daughter agreed with him and he loved stopping to smell the roses.


End file.
